I Just want to be normal
by Soul Eater
Summary: AU Fic, What if Kurt had been a normal looking boy before he knew He was a mutant. This fics about how he goes from Normal to the fuzzy dude we all know and love!
1. Start of a story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men evolution characters...  
  
A/N: Yay! This is my X-men evo fic finally! *tosses confetti in the air* Mwahaha! Any way, I have always thought to my self: I wonder what it would be like if Kurt was a normal kid before his powers manifested...So, I wrote a fic about it! Yay! Well, this is my first Evo fic so be nice! *doges the rotten veggies thrown at head* oh yeah, one more thing, I know like next to nothing about Kurt's past, so I'm basically making things up here, feel free to yell at me if I'm way off on something ^^;;;  
  
Yeah, and when Kurt and his family aren't talking with an accent, that means they are really speaking in German. (Only I put it in English for obvious reasons)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smell of dinner cooking in the oven was enough to bring any 16 year old boy out of his room, and young Kurt Wagner was no exception.  
  
Walking through the dimly lit halls of his home, he ran his hand through his auburn hair, which he kept slightly long, but still neat. He breathed deeply again, letting the sweet smell of food fill his lungs. His stomach rumbled as he entered the kitchen. The truth was he seemed to be really hungry a lot lately, but the only explanation his parents would give was that he was a growing boy who needed plenty of food to stay healthy. He was met by his mother who smiled warmly.  
  
"Ah, look who decided to come see his old mother! I've been slaving away in the kitchen and what has my son been doing?" Mrs. Wagner laughed, walking over to Kurt rubbing her hands on a rag.  
  
"Oh, I was just out on a walk." He said, pulling out a chair as he sat.  
  
"Oh, have you seen you father? Dinner will be ready soon, and we have something we want to talk to you about."  
  
"Really? What about?" Kurt said, interest was lining his voice.  
  
"You will just have to wait and see. Could you be a dear and help me with this roast?" Mrs. Wager told Kurt, hastily(A/n: Dunno if that's spelled right...) changing the subject.  
  
Just then, the front door could be heard opining. Kurt and his mother looked up to see Mr. Wagner come inside.  
  
"Oh look who decided to come home, you boys are all the same, always living off what your stomach tells you to do and not your brain."  
  
Mr. Wagner walked across the room toward his wife, with a goofy grin fixed on his face. Kurt just rolled his eyes at the sight.  
  
"This mushy stuff makes me sick!" Kurt said smiling himself, but at the same time thought 'But of course if it were me and a girl it would be fine...' with his teen boyish instincts taking over.  
  
"Now son, that will be enough out of you, why don't you take a seat, I believe your mother is done with the dinner." Mr. Wagner scolded his son's rude outburst.  
  
"Yes father." Kurt sighed as he sat down. He often felt as if that because Mr. and Mrs. Wagner were not his real parents, they didn't seem to love him as much as families who were all blood related.  
  
Kurt's bad mood was instantly removed when his mother placed the roast on the table. His moth watered at the sight of it, wanting to dig in right away, but knew he couldn't. They had to say grace first.  
  
After they were all done, Kurt took the first slice of the roast and stuck it on his plate. His stomach felt as if it were beginning to digest itself.  
  
Wanting to know what his mother and father wanted to tell him, he reluctantly stopped eating to ask. "So mother what did you and father want to tell me?"  
  
"Well son, your father and I have decided that were going to move to America! Isn't that exciting?" Mrs. Wagner explained.  
  
"What? B-but why? I'm happy *here*!" Kurt shouted in bewilderment, if not disbelief of what his mother told him.  
  
"The company I work for has branched to the US, and I got a promotion. But I can only take it if I work in the United States branch. I though me taking this job would make this family better off." Mr. Wagner explained in hopes of calming his son.  
  
"But this is so unfair! I want to stay here!" Kurt protested.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurt, but we have already decided...were going to move." Mr. Wagner said simply.  
  
In outrage, Kurt slammed his silverware on the table and stormed to his room, and despite his rumbling belly, he collapsed on his bed and didn't come out until morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks later, Kurt found himself in the family car as his parents drove away from the only home he had ever known. All Kurt's efforts to keep his family to stay in Germany were in vain. The move was final.  
  
A sadness filled Kurt as his father drove closer to the airport. He didn't want to move to America. He knew everything was going to be so different for him. Even the town name sounded strange...Bayville...  
  
The car ride seemed long and depressing. But as soon as the car reached the airport, his spirits were lowered even more. Actually boarding the plane made him feel no better, the truth was, Kurt hated flying.  
  
"Isn't this exciting?" His mother proclaimed, as she took her seat next to her son, as Mr. Wagner put the baggage overhead. "We're finally going to America! Oh Kurt I know once your there and make some new friends you're going to love it. Trust your mother on this one."  
  
Kurt sighed and looked out the window, as the flight attendants went over all the safety procedures. He had seen them do it a hundred times before, and couldn't be bothered with paying attention, but he was wrenched from his thoughts when his mother nudged him telling him to put on his seatbelt.  
  
The takeoff was a little too bumpy for Kurt's liking, but as the flight progressed the turbulence wasn't too bad.  
  
Kurt's stomach suddenly started to rumble, so he decided to grab a snack from his carry on bag. 'I wonder what the food will be like in America...' Kurt thought, attempting to look on the good side of things.  
  
After eating a snack and with little else to do, Kurt decided to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurt awoke from his slumber when his mother nudged him lightly, "Kurt honey, were almost there, wake up,"  
  
Kurt looked out his window to see land below him. 'That must be it...my new home.' He thought groggily.  
  
Landing the plane was no better then taking off, only this time it made Kurt light headed. But he was thankful to be off the thing, and back on the safe ground.  
  
He followed after his parents to the lower levels to collect their baggage. But a sudden burst of hunger hit him again. 'Man, I wonder if I have something wrong with me...no one should be this hungry all the time..."  
  
Telling his parents he was going to go look for something substantial to eat, he wandered off to see if he could find something good to eat.  
  
After a few minuets of wandering Kurt found himself in front of a fast food store. He walked inside looking at the people in their seats as he passed. 'I guess the Americans aren't too different looking at least...'  
"Hello, may I take your order sir?" The young teen girl asked, who was behind the counter.  
  
"Yes, I vould like two hotdogs and a large cola please." Kurt asked, hoping his English was correct, he didn't want to feel like a dork in front of the girl.  
  
"That will be 4.78$ please." She said, as Kurt pulled out his money. But upon looking at it, he realized he forgot to exchange his money.  
  
"Aww man! I forgot all about exchanging ze money!" Kurt said then swore to himself in German.  
  
The Girl just looked at him and started to giggle. All the sadness and hatred Kurt had felt before were coming back, as he turned bright red. He couldn't believe he had been so dumb. He raced away in anger before the laughter got to him even more.  
  
He was so caught up in the moment, he wasn't watching where he was going and soon realized he had no clue where he was.  
  
"Oh this makes things so much better..." Kurt said aloud. "Now my parents are going to freak when they can't find me."  
  
Kurt hadn't even been in America for an hour and he already hated it. Everything was so different, he missed his small village back in Germany. He would give anything to go back.  
  
Luckily Kurt saw his parents through the crowd, so he pushed his way through ignoring the fact he was getting a lot of dirty looks doing so.  
  
"Oh Kurt, there you are. Get anything too eat?" Mr. Wagner asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I did." Kurt lied, not at all in the mood to tell them what happened.  
  
"Well that's good. Now ready for your new life? I just know you're going to--" Mrs. Wagner began before Kurt cut her off.  
  
"Mother I'm not going to love it here! So stop saying I am! All I want to do is go home!!!!" He shouted, filled with more anguish then ever. But suddenly the world around him became a blur, and he felt as he were moving at an intense speed, and when it all stopped, Kurt found him outside. He looked around in confusion.  
  
'How did I get out here? Did I black out?' Kurt thought in bewilderment. "What's going on?" He then asked out loud.  
  
Little did Kurt know, His life was about to get a lot stranger from then on...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Good...bad? I need feed back! So Review please!! 


	2. The not so great America

A/N: Sorry I didn't update this for like...ever. ; I was preoccupied with my other fic. But thank you for all your reviews!! hugs everyone Any way sorry for having Kurt out of character. Will try to make him better :D  
  
The car ride from the airport was a little awkward for Kurt. Neither him nor his parents could explain what had happened in the airport. If only he had known that things would only get harder he might not have taken the next few days for granted.  
  
It was a crisp fall Monday morning, three days after the incident at the airport. It would have been an enjoyable day if it were not Kurt's first day of school. He groaned looking out the window of his father's car. All these bad scenarios kept racing through his mind. Like what if he choked in front of the whole class and forgot all the English he knew? Or what if everyone thought he was weird?  
  
As the school came into view, he saw the large congregation on kids. "Wow, I didn't know there would be that many kids. See Kurt? I'm sure you'll make friends with at least one of them." Mr. Wagner told his son, who to his surprise, smiled.  
  
"I guess you're right Father. I mean, one of them has to be nice right?" His eyes scanned over the crowd, not quite sure what he was looking for.  
  
Feeling slightly excited, Kurt scrambled out of the car as soon as it pulled up in front of the main doors. After waving goodbye to his father he took a deep breath and entered the school.  
  
The halls were swarming with kids. Kurt had a hard time fighting against the constant flow of people. He suddenly realized he had no clue where anything was. He decided the main office would be a good place to start...if only he knew where it was. Figuring just looking for it would be hopeless, Kurt thought he would just ask some one where it was.  
  
He tapped a girl on the shoulder, "Um excuse me, but could you tell me vere ze main office is?"  
  
"Oh sure! It just right down the hall and on the left. So you must be new here." The girl asked as she twisted a lock of her red hair in her finger.  
  
"Ja, I just arrived three days ago." Kurt explained to the girl, who he couldn't help but think was rather attractive. "My name is Kurt by the way."  
  
The tall red head smiled and held out her hand in gesture of a handshake. "I'm Jean." The shrill ringing of the bell suddenly filled the air. "Oh that's the bell, I should get going. I don't want to be late. I'll see you around I hope." She turned around with a wave and disappeared into the slowly shrinking mob of kids.  
  
Deciding it was probably a good idea not to be too late on his first day, Kurt hurriedly made his way to the office.  
  
The sectary was a crusty looking old lady, who looked like she was absolutely ancient.  
  
"Yes, how can I help you young man?" Her voice was raspy, as if she had been smoking her entire life.  
  
"Ja, I just moved here and I vas supposed to pick up my schedule." Kurt shuffled his feet nervously.  
  
"Alright I'll need your name please." She pulled her self over to the computer located just to the right of her desk.  
  
"Kurt Vagner mam." Kurt told her, and after about five minutes of clacking keys and printing, Kurt had his class schedule and was on his way to his first class. "Aw great, I have English first..."  
  
When he found the room, he saw that he only had about 20 minutes left of the class. 'Talk about making a good impression.' He thought to himself and laughed.  
  
The door opened with a loud creek, making all the heads in the room turn to Kurt. "Uh...Hello" was the only thing he could think of saying. But in return all he got were blank stares.  
  
The teacher broke the silence by rushing over so she could greet him and introduce him to the whole class.  
  
"You must be the new student Kurt Wagner am I correct?" Kurt nodded, "Great to have you, my name is Ms. Sweeney. If you like you may sit in any of the empty seats."  
  
Kurt took one in the back of the room, being to shy to sit close to the teacher. He took his seat next to a rather pretty gothic looking girl. He couldn't help but think she looked just as miserable as him...if not worse. The though of talking to her passed his mind, but he thought better of it. She seemed to busy writing on her desk.  
  
"Rouge? Would you please pay attention to the lesson?" The gothic beauty's head lifted at the sound of the teacher's voice.  
  
"Sorry mam'." Was her only response, as she quickly covered her writing with a textbook.  
  
"That's better." But as soon as Ms. Sweeney turned around, Rouge went right back to writing things on the desk.  
  
The rest of the day went rather uneventful for Kurt. He was happy to have his last class of the day, gym. He figured because it was his first day he would have to do anything, but just sit and watch. The problem was, Kurt was lost again, and he had no idea where the gym was. Luckily he saw two teachers coming down the hall who were currently engaging on a conversation.  
  
"Principal Darkholme, I was wondering if I could have your permission to take my period 3 class on a field trip to opera house on March 3rd. I believe it will--" the first teacher explained to Principal Darkholme, but she abruptly cut him off catching site if Kurt.  
  
"You, what are you doing in the halls? The bell rung ten minutes ago." She scolded, but then something hit her. She couldn't help but think this boy looked familiar to her. Yet she couldn't quite place why.  
  
"What's your name?" She quickly asked before Kurt had a chance to answer the first one.  
  
"Kurt Vagner mam', and I was on my vay to gym class but I don't know how to get there."  
  
The name hit her like a ton of bricks. It couldn't be possible...this couldn't be her...son. Although he was much older, he resembled the child she once had so long ago. The night she had to give him up suddenly flashed in her mind. She had no choice but to give him up, it was the only way to keep him safe from...Magneto. He wanted her baby only to do experimentations. He was determined to figure out how to configure his genetics, to increase his power nearly 200 percent. But the experiments proved to be painful for the child, and so before he could go any further Raven did the only thing she could think of, give him up. It was the only way she could save him from Magneto, it was the only way to hid her son from him. The only thing she had known about parents was their last name, Wagner.  
  
"Principal Darkholme? Excuse me. Are you ok?" the second teacher asked, wondering why she was staring at Kurt with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Now you, the gym is down that hall and to the right. So hurry and get to class." Kurt decided to do what she said, she sounded very angry.  
  
Kurt was right, because it was his first day, he wasn't required to participate. He simply got his gym uniform and sat on the bleachers watching the group of kids play dodge ball.  
  
After a half an hour of watching them pelting each other with the foam balls, the bell rung to go home. Kurt rushed out to the front of the building (funny how he could find his way when he wanted to leave) to look for his fathers car. After wandering along the line of cars for a while, he caught site of his dad's station wagon.  
  
"Hello father," Kurt greeted as he opened the car door. "How was your new job?"  
  
"Oh, just as good as any other I suppose. So, how did you like your new school?"  
  
"It was ok, school is school. My teachers all seem nice. Plus, there are a lot of cute girls. Maybe it won't be so hard to adjust here after all." Kurt gave his father a playful smile.  
  
"So they couldn't resist the old Wagner charm I take it. I bet you'll have a girlfriend by the end of the week." Mr. Wager chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't that be great, and if things keep going the way they are, you could be a grandfather by the end of the year." Kurt joked, but apparently by the look on his father's face, he didn't find it too funny. "I'm kidding father, you know me better then that." Kurt smiled.  
  
"I know Kurt, I know." He smiled back.  
  
By the time Kurt got back to his house, he was famished again. He decided making a quick snack before supper wouldn't hurt, so he fixed up a sandwich. He brought it up to his new room and flopped on his bed.  
  
Thoughts of what happened at the airport suddenly flooded into his mind. He was still perplexed about what it was that happened. How could he have been in one place and then another in only a few seconds? Different scenarios passed through his mind, but each seemed more absurd then the next. He slipped so deep into his own thoughts, he didn't even see the raven perched outside his window watching his every move.  
  
A/n: Bah sorry for the shortness xX but hey, I updated didn't I? Please review! I love to get them :) 


	3. Bamf?

A/N: Woah so many reviews!! Thank all of you!! *hug* and a lot of you have been asking if I'm going to make Kurt Fuzzy in the end, and the answer is yes :D I mean, how else would he be! The fuzziness is what we all love ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seeing her son again ripped at her insides. It pained her to think that he was so close to her, yes she couldn't just hold him in her arms.  
  
It was nightfall and Mystique was now back at her house, becoming increasingly irritated at all the noise the rest of the brotherhood was making. Angrily she lifted herself from her bed and ripped open her door.  
  
"Could you morons possibly shut up long enough for me to get at least an ounce of sleep?!" Her voice echoed through the house threateningly.  
  
A greasy looking boy hopped up the stairs to see what she was yelling about. "What did you say boss lady?" Toad asked.  
  
Mystique suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I said for all of you to BE QUIET!" she roared.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll tell them, just put me down yo." She just grinned and walked over to the railing and dropped him to the stairs below.  
  
"Aw man every ones always picking on the Toad." He mumbled as he hopped away. "Toad get me this, Toad do that. Man what is this? A slave house?"  
  
Mystique rubbed her eyes frustrated. "These boys will be the death of me."  
  
She slowly returned to her room, walking in short exhausted strides. Quite suddenly something hit her, what if Magneto was able to recognize her son just as she was able to.  
  
"Kurt...what have I gotten you into?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sleep came easy for Kurt. He felt warm in his bed, and his belly was full with the succulent dinner his mother had made.  
  
It was a new day and he was ready for anything the world could throw at him. He was glad he felt so well rested because it was hard enough for him to pay attention to his teachers hungry, let alone tired.  
  
After getting dressed, Kurt ran down stairs upon smelling the breakfast cooking.  
  
"Morning mother." Kurt said cheerfully before sitting down. He took in the site before him. There was a rather large mound of pancakes smothered in syrup. His mouth watered intensely, but he Kurt knew he couldn't eat until the whole family was settled so they could eat as a family.  
  
Kurt was happy to finally see his father come to sit at the table along with himself and his mother. His father sat down, said a short prayer and Kurt was finally aloud to dig in.  
  
"So Kurt, ready for another day of school?" Him mother asked making small talk with her son.  
  
"I suppose so, yesterday wasn't all that bad so I guess today wont be all that bad either. Could you pass the milk please father?" Kurt added in hastily finding his mouth very dry.  
  
After Kurt had at long last eaten all his breakfast, he headed out to the car with his father.  
  
The drive to school was nothing short of beautiful. All the trees were changing, Kurt marveled at the array of colors. All the reds, yellows, and oranges, it was enough to lighten his spirits just enough to make him forget it was still very early in the morning on a school day.  
  
Not even the sight of the school brought him down much. It was just too nice of a day. After his father dropped Kurt off, he decided he would just wait out front until the first bell rang.  
  
Kurt found him self lazily lounging under one of the changing trees. He found it so relaxing to just sit entranced by its beauty. However after several minutes, the first bell rang signaling that the late bell would ring shortly after. So reluctantly Kurt stood up and went to his homeroom.  
  
Kurt soon came to realize that he wasn't sure where to sit. (But lucky for him his homeroom just so happened to be his science teacher, Mr. McCoy room so he had no trouble finding it) So Kurt just stood off to the side of the room awkwardly until the teacher finally arrived.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Wagner, come to join my home room I see." Mr. McCoy gave Kurt a friendly smile, who returned his question with a nod. "Well Kurt, I believe that desk right there is empty if you would like to take a seat."  
  
"Thank you Mr. McCoy." Kurt said as he took his seat.  
  
"No problem Kurt, I'm a teacher, that's what I'm here for!"  
  
After attendance was taken and the bell rang, Kurt was once again on his way to his first class of the day, English.  
  
He made his way to the back of the room to his desk next to Rouge, who at the time seemed like she was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Alright class, settle down." Ms. Sweeney practically begged the class. "I have an exciting assignment for you all today!" She added on brightly, only to receive a rather loud groan from the class.  
  
"Oh lets have none of that!" She began, taking a stack of books from one of her cabinets. "Now I want you all to pair up with a neighbor. After you've picked some one, please come to the front of the class and take a copy of 'Of Mice and Men'."  
  
Another huge groan escaped the mouths of the students.  
  
Kurt, who was still in the need of a partner, decided he might as well ask Rouge to be his, seeing as she wasn't paired with any one at the moment either.  
  
"So Rouge, looks like ve're vurking together." But instead if getting an answer she just gave him a funny look.  
  
"How do you know mah name? Waddya been following me?" She asked looking over him suspiciously.  
  
Kurt just looked shocked by the questions. "Uh, ze teacher said it... if you don't want to be partners I can ask some vun else."  
  
"No no, I'll work with you. Ah'm sorry, Ah'm just on a bit of a bad mood that's all. Just have a lot going on right now." Rouge blurt out, suddenly looking guilty.  
  
"It's alright, I know how you must feel. I'm going through ze same zing."  
  
"Ah know, I'm new here too, Ah only moved up here last month."  
  
Kurt was rather surprised that she was even talking to him so much. The day before she so much as look at him, let alone speak to him. His thoughts were soon broken by the sound of Ms. Sweeney hovering over the pair looking irritated.  
  
"Kurt, Rouge, how do you expect to do the assignment without the book?" she paused as if to receive and answer, but got nothing in return. "Now is the time for English, there is plenty of time after for chit- chatting," with that she plopped two copies of 'Of Mice and Men' onto their desks.  
  
"Now class, now that every one has a copy of the book pay attention to find out what we will be doing with them." She then took out a stack of paper and started to pass them out.  
  
"I have always felt that as you grow older, it is important that you are able to organize things on your own, or in very small groups, such as in this case. This is why I'm giving you an open ended project. You and your partner will each read the book, then find a way to present to the class that you have read and understood the book. So I'm devoting the class time today to allowing you to begin reading, and analyzing it. It's a nice short book, so I don't want to hear any excuses from people who didn't read!"  
  
By the time Ms. Sweeney was done talking, about half the class was zoned out, including Kurt.  
  
"So Ve are supposed to make up our own project?" Kurt turned to Rouge, who was skimming over the page the teacher had handed out.  
  
"Ah guess so, any ideas on what to do?" She asked, tossing a piece of shimmering silver hair out of her face.  
  
"Vell, not yet, I guess Ve Vill just have to read it." He suggested, really hoping Rouge was the creative type. "Vill ve have to vork on zis out side of school?"  
  
"If so Ah'm not sure my place would be that good...too many people if you know what Ah mean. Too hard to get a spot all to your self."  
  
"Zen we could go to my place, I'm sure my parents vouldnt mind."  
  
"Sounds good to me then. Ah was thinking we could both just read the book first, then set a time for getting together to plan the project. Sound good Kurt?"  
  
"Zat's fine." Kurt said, feeling very pleased with himself for making a new friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day was so uneventful it went by so fast, it seemed like just one big blur to Kurt. It was now really late, and Kurt was lying in bed watching TV. He felt rather tired too; TV always seemed to make him drowsy. When the show he was over that he was over and replaced by another, less interesting one, Kurt looked around for the remote only to find it was all the way all the way on the other side of the room sitting on his TV.  
  
He sighed to himself, not at all feeling like getting up. 'too bad I couldn't just get it without having to get up...' Kurt thought to himself, as a new wave of laziness washed over him. Kurt decided to just grim and bear walking the whole ten feet to the TV. But midway through sitting up, he felt that strange moving sensation, as if he was moving at an intense speed, and he caught the faintest wiff of sulfur. When it all stopped, Kurt found himself sitting on top of his TV set.  
  
His head was spinning, and his heart seemed to be beating twice its normal speed. He quickly jumped down from the top of the TV, in total shock. Kurt decided he needed to take a nice long walk.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he informed his parents he had a head ache and needed some air. He was grateful they believed him.  
  
Kurt racked his brain for a logical excuse for what happened. 'Well I was really tired, maybe I fell asleep and started to sleep walk...' Sadly that was the best he could come up with.  
  
He walked for what seemed like hours, until he found himself in a rather dodgy looking part of town. Quickly seeing his mistake of not really paying attention to where he was, tried to leave in a hurry. But all the wile he couldn't help but think he was being followed, and to his disappointment he soon found he was.  
  
"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here all by your self?" A big greasy looking man asked, advancing toward Kurt, followed by a short bald man, whose head looked like it had been pinched into a teardrop shape.  
  
Kurt was so frightened, all the English seemed to melt away from his mind. "Was wollen Sie mit mir?" he said in a timid voice, "Verlassen Sie nur mich allein zustimme!"  
  
"Don't you speak English boy?" The man with the odd head asked.  
  
"Y-yes...I do speak E-eng-g-lish...umm sir?"  
  
"Good cuz we need you to do us a little favor. See, we need to pay off some bills, but we seem to be a bit low on cash. So were pulling a little Robin Hood gig. Rob from the rich and give to the poor. Only me and my friend here, we are the poor people. So you see it all works out for the best interest of us all." The tall greasy man said, in a high snide voice. "So why don't you just hand over any cash you have on you and no one will have to get hurt."  
  
"B-but, I don't have any on me. I left it all back at Zee house." Kurt said, trembling.  
  
"Charlie, check him out, he could be lying!" the greasy man barked ate the bald one.  
  
The man Charlie advanced toward Kurt, who wanted to run, but was paralyzed with fear.  
  
'Oh god...if only...if only I would poof away to some other place like before!! Come on!' Kurt thought to himself attempting the only thing he could think of, even if it was something as ridiculous as "poofing" away. But finally the sensation came he was looking for, he felt a sudden rushing sensation after hearing a loud BAMF sound. And he found him self suddenly on the roof of one of the buildings looking down on two very confused looking crooks.  
  
A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAY!! I finally updated! @__@ Sorry it took me so long but I did it. And if there are any mistakes, please be kind ^^; I wrote most of this at 7 in the morning after being up ALL night. So yes yes. Give me some love! And some nice reviews! :D  
  
Oh yeah, Should I have parings in this fic O.o o.O 


	4. BAMF!

A/N: x__X A few people were yelling at me and saying things like, "oh well that never happened! In the show." And, "wait, that never happened to him!" Must I remind you that this is an AU?!?!? BAH!!  
  
Ok, sorry, now that I got that out of my system, I would like to thank every one for the lovely love you gave me all. Hehe. I would also like to give some special thanks to Min-kat for showing so much interest for this story, thank you for the great reviews ^^. Sorry for the long awaited updates...been really busy @.@ Any way, on with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt was baffled, he had no clue what was going on. 'How can I be doing these things?' he thought looking down at his attackers, who were still unsure of where he went. After a few minutes, the finally left, walking down an ally looking for "that weirdo kid"  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Kurt's lips. He was thankful they had gone, but he now had another problem on his hands. How was he supposed to get down from the building? He slowly stood up and began walking around the perimeter of the roof. Slowly, he came to the conclusion that there was only one way down. So with a loud Bamf, he found himself back on the ground.  
  
"What a day..." He mumbled to himself, "I wish I knew what was going on with me. Although I must say, I'm beginning to like this."  
  
Totally in awe of his new found power, he decided to try it out some more. He 'ported all around the vacant alleyways, his heart was racing with excitement. He soon found however that it took a lot out of him, and his stomach filled with sharp hunger pains.  
  
'Strange, I just ate dinner an hour ago too...' he though looking at his watch, but his eyes widened seeing the time.  
  
"I better be getting home." He said aloud to no one, as he began walking.  
  
The whole way back, his mind was racing. He kept trying to think of explanations why he had these strange powers. He knew he was adopted, so maybe his parents had been some kind of super heroes, or maybe even aliens who were taken away by the government, but Kurt was safely put into an adoption agency to be safe.  
  
He had fun pondering over the different ideas as he walked home, but he liked the idea of super hero parents the most. He even thought it would be cool to pick up the family business, well, at least what he thought it was, but for all he knew they could have been stuffy boring accountants or something.  
  
"I am the amazing Bamf Boy!!" Kurt informed the empty ally way he was walking down, as he teleported to the other end. As soon as he had reappeared another sharp hunger pain struck him. "And the amazing Bamf Boy is hungry..."  
  
After a little more walking Kurt was finally at his house. He raced inside and flew open the cupboards looking for something he could snack on.  
  
"How was your walk Kurt?"  
  
Kurt's head shot up upon hearing his father's voice. "It was nice, nothing special." He managed to choke out. Kurt really hated lying to his parents but he knew he couldn't tell them what had been going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not too far away, Professor Charles Xavier sat in his study waiting for his students to arrive. Beside him was Logan. He stood with his arms folded across his chest breathing deeply.  
  
"So Charles, This new mutant is right here in Bayville?" Logan asked looking down at the Professor.  
  
"Yes, and he's been using his powers quite actively today. He could be in danger of exposure if he's not careful. That's why I want for you and some of the students to reach him for me." Xavier explained, tenting his fingers.  
  
Suddenly three figures walked into the room. It was Scott, Jean and Kitty.  
  
"You wanted to see up Professor?" Scott asked walking over to him.  
  
"Where's Rogue?" Logan asked gruffly.  
  
"Oh, she like, didn't feel well so she's taking a nap." Kitty informed them. "Want me to like wake her up for you Professor?"  
  
"No Kitty, We'll let her rest. Now the reason I have called you all here is I have picked up a new mutant signature. He just moved here I believe from Germany Now he's been using his powers very actively today around town, and I fear it could lead to his exposure. So I need you four to go talk to him. Extend an invitation to my school."  
  
"No problem Professor, what's his name?" Jean asked.  
  
"Kurt Wagner." Xavier informed them, "Now I would like it if you would leave as soon as possible. We should really reach out to him while we still can."  
  
"Professor, I met a boy named Kurt the other day, and he was German. That must be him." Jean said excitedly.  
  
"Ooh, Was he like cute or anything?" Kitty asked in a giddy voice. Scott just looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Ok or like not..."  
  
"Should we gear up Professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, that wont be necessary this time. Now you will be taking the X-van I presume?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah, I don't think all of us would fit on my bike."  
  
Xavier smiled to the group. "No I would think not."  
  
"Um, Professor, why are like, we all going? And not just you and Jean?" Kitty asked sounding a little confused.  
  
"I just think it would be better if you all went. I feel its better to show him the kind of people he would be with. As you know, not every one comes as willingly as others. Some just need a little persuasion." He looked at Kitty who was blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, right that...Like you had to remind me." She said remembering when Jean had first come up to her to invite her to the institute. Kitty had just yelled at her and ran off.  
  
Logan looked down at Kitty. "You done talking Half-pint, because if it's ok with you I'd like to get going before dark."  
  
Kitty thrust her fist to her sides. "Humph, Half-pint! You just watch, like 'half-pint' just might save your butt some day." She then stormed out of the room to wait by the van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt sat along in his now vacant living room. His parents thought it they would their son's good example and take a nice walk themselves. He casually flipped thorough the channels attempting to make sense of American television. Finding nothing good on he shut the TV off and went up to his room.  
  
He picked up the copy of 'Of Mice and Men' and decided to read some of it. He soon found he had a little bit of a hard time reading it. His English wasn't the greatest, but he figured that he could just look up the words he didn't know later.  
  
He really didn't get much reading done however; he kept getting distracted by other little things like how stuffy his room was, and that he saw a big raven circling out side. After flying around for a while, it finally landed in the tree outside his room. Finding the raven much more interesting than the book, he decided to wander around his yard for a while. Although he was really tired, he decided teleporting one more time couldn't hurt. And with a loud BAMF he was out side.  
  
The raven seemed to be watching Kurt. It was actually starting to freak him out a little. But his attention was pulled away from the bird upon hearing a car pull up in his driveway. The raven seemed to hear it too, its head turned to look at the approaching vehicle.  
  
When Kurt got to the front of his house he saw four people pile out of a big black van. One of them he recognized as the girl Jean who helped him on the first day of school.  
  
"Hey Jean, Vat are you doing here? And who are all zese people?" Kurt asked, looking at the others who had come with her.  
  
Jean just smiled. "Mind if I was to explain everything inside?"  
  
Kurt looked at her skeptically, but nodded and opened the front door. "Thanks Kurt!" she said cheerfully. She walked in followed by the others and finally by Kurt.  
  
"So who are all zey?" Kurt asked again pointing to the other people in the room.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers." Scott said, putting his hand out for a handshake, which Kurt took in return. "That's Kitty, and that's Logan."  
  
"It's like so nice to meet you Kurt!" Kitty said with a shy wave. "Yeah, Nice to meet you kid." Logan added.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too, but I still don't understand why you're all here." Kurt said as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
Jean sat down next to him, as the others sat down as well. "Well Kurt, I'm sure you must have noticed that you're going through some...strange changes." She began but was cut off by Kurt.  
  
"Vat...I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed nervously. 'How could they know about that?'  
  
"No no! It's ok Kurt, we all have gifts of our own too." Jean said calmly. "Here let me show you..." Kurt looked up in amazement as a stack of magazines suddenly rose into the air before gently setting back down again. "I have telekinesis and a little bit if telepathic power." Kurt was in total awe.  
  
"Wow! Zat was amazing!! Vat else can you guys do?" He asked, wanting to see more.  
  
"Well, I like can phase through things." Kitty said, but the word was strange to Kurt. Kitty could tell by the look on his face that he was confused. "Oh, here let me show you." She walked over to the coffee table, but didn't stop, she just kept walking through it.  
  
"Wow! Zat's awesome!!" Kurt said, staring at the two girls.  
  
"Hey, your parents home kid?" Logan asked, sniffing the air.  
  
"No zey vent for a valk. They should be home soon." He told them, still not really sure why it was they were here. But at the moment he really didn't care. There were people here just like him. He was eager to know more. "So vat are your powers?" He said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Lets just say if I was to take off my shades, I could blast a hole in your wall the size of a car." Scott gestured to his ruby quarts glasses. "I really can't control my power, so I have to keep these on at all times."  
  
"Don't ze school teachers ask you to take zem off?"  
  
"Na, I just tell them I have an eye condition and they buy it. Well its just all in a day of being a mutant I guess."  
  
'Mutant' he tried the word out in his head. It wasn't the best name he could think of, but it was a name all the same. At least he knew what he was. "So is zat vat I am? A mutant?"  
  
"You got it bub. We all are." Logan decided to just tell his powers to 'save the kids breath.' "I have rapid regenerative powers, so if I was to get hurt, I heal pretty darn quick. Plus, I have these things." He said shooting out his metal claws making Kurt jump.  
  
"So Kurt, like what are your powers? The professor never told us." Kitty said, shifting the weight from one foot to the other.  
  
Kurt wandered who this 'professor' person was. "Vat Professor? Is he who sent you?"  
  
"Yes Kurt, that's why we're here. We wanted to extend an initiation to our school. It's a place where you can be with others like us and learn to control your powers. And the best part is, its right here in Bayville." Kurt was intrigued by what Jean was offering.  
  
"But zat vill mean I have to tell my parents about my powers." Kurt was really worried about what his parents would think of him. Suddenly his fears worsened as he heard the front door open. His parents were home.  
  
"Kurt, vat are all zese people doing here?" His father asked, looking at the crowd.  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, 'I guess I have no choice but to tell them...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Zey're here to help me with my...gifts." He tried to explain, but his parents just gave him a blank look. He decided just to show them what he meant. "Remember what happened at ze airport? How I just suddenly...disappeared? Vell..." Kurt suddenly teleported over to them with a loud Bamf. "It vasn't just a one time freak thing."  
  
His parents just gasped, along with a 'wow' from Kitty. That's when his mother fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: Woohoo!!! Another chapter!! *grins* sorry if it sucks ^^; I thought I would toss in some random Logan action for my good friend IwillmarryJustinTimberlake because she is that cool!! Please review :D  
  
Review...please? I love you!!! 


	5. It was the only way

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the huge lack of updates x_X. My computer crashed and I lost all my programs (including Microsoft Word) So I had to wait to go to my dad's house to write this next chapter -__-  
  
On a lighter note, thank you all for your sweet sweet reviews ^__^ ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Oh! And where in-between the ****** is Mystique remembering stuff. I was going to use italics, but I couldn't figure out how -_-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a few hours after the X-Men had left the Wagner's household. Kurt had decided that all of this was happening to him far too fast, and he would have to give careful thought to the invitation to the Xavier institute. Luckily before they had gone, they managed to have a talk with his parents, to try to calm them down a little. However, it did take a while.  
  
Lucky for Kurt his parents had always been very understanding people. Even if they were still a little shaken, they still wished to give him all the support he needed.  
  
Some how Mrs. Wagner found it to be an appropriate time (along with almost every other moment of Kurt's life) to comment on a pretty girl he should ask out. "That Jean Gray seemed very nice." She pointed out, smiling at her blushing son. "She was very cute, don't you think so Kurt dear?"  
  
Kurt just folded his arms tightly across his chest, "Mother!" he began, shifting his weight slightly embraced. "I really don't think this is the thing we should be discussing at the moment..." A yawn suddenly surfaced, escaping out of his mouth slowly. Kurt didn't realize how late it truly was. "It's been kind of a long day, would you mind if I was to just go to bed?"  
  
His father stood up and smiled "I understand son, we can talk more about it in the morning."  
  
Kurt stretched as he got up, he hadn't realized just how sleep he really was. He was so out of it, he couldn't find the energy to even 'port him self upstairs. His brain ordered his legs to move, as he slowly trudged up the stairs.  
  
After he changed into his pajamas, he flopped down face first into his pillows. He soon found this position to make it hard to breath so he turned himself over. It wasn't long until he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mystique found herself wakeful again. She had been having trouble sleeping lately, she blamed it on insomnia, but she knew she was only kidding herself. She knew it plain and simple, that she had never been a victim of insomnia before, she just couldn't face that fact she still had deep feelings for the boy...her son.  
  
******The plan was supposed to be simple. Mystique was to bear a child for Magneto, one with the X gene. She was at first only in it for the money. She was to birth and take care of the baby until it reached three years of age. That's when she was to give it to Magneto. But she soon found she was very reluctant to do so.  
  
At first the experiments he preformed on the baby proved harmless. How ever that didn't remain the case. She never did know what was going on in that room he took him, but sometimes, the baby would come out crying. Tears would stream down his face, indescribable marks would cover his body. Mystique just couldn't handle seeing her son in pain any more.  
  
In outrage, she confronted her employer.  
  
"Eric, I demand you tell me what you're doing to that boy! You're hurting him!"  
  
"Come now Mystique, since when have you ever cared about some one other then you're self?" his voice was calm, very calm compared to the hysterics coming from her.  
  
Mystique just growled. "That's beyond the point!" She yelled "and you still haven't answered my question!  
  
Magneto just lowered his eyes and stepped over to Mystique. "It's a step toward our survival! For you see, I am enhancing the boy. Bringing his powered to their full extent! Just think Raven, if we were to enhance the power of mutants while they were still young, and trained them to use it. There would be no stopping us! If the humans really wish to fear us, then let us give them something to really fear! We wont stay hidden forever you know, and when the day comes that we must be revealed to the world, then lets be ready."  
  
Mystique mentally spat at him. She knew he was right. But why torturer such a small child. One not even old enough to understand what he was. "I can not allow you to do this to my son any longer!" She yelled in furry. "I will not allow it..." She repeated leaving the room. She knew then what she had to do.  
  
Later that night she found her self looking down at the child in her arms. She was not supposed to grow attached to it...but it had happened. Something was nagging her in the back of her head, telling her that what Magneto was doing wasn't right. She hadn't been able to place what it was until now. Her motherly instinct.  
  
It was well into nightfall, and Mystique could only pray Magneto was sleeping. She creped silently into the room where her son was sleeping. His cheeks were raw with fresh tears from the day. It could have been they were tears of pain, or maybe he was lonely, in a cold room all alone with out the warmth of a mother's love he so craved. Either way it was obvious he had cried himself to sleep, with no one around to comfort him.  
  
She looked down at her boy seeing his breaths were slow. He was in a deep slumber. 'This is far to easy' she though, thinking all it was she had to do was take him and run. But she knew she had no other choice. She picked up her son and quietly as she could, left the castle.  
  
And so she ran off into the night. Her legs taking the longest strides they could. Even though she was out of the castle, she still wasn't safe. Magneto had many defenses set up around the forest. She knew of many of them, but still was not completely safe.  
  
But still she ran, not knowing what the night would hold for her.  
  
Before she knew it, it was daybreak. The hours before were a blur to her. Once again she couldn't help think that it was all too easy...  
  
She knew where she had to go. Magneto would come after her sooner or later, and she needed to hide her son. There was a town not too far from where she was. Getting there before being discovered my Magneto was the only chance to helping him.  
  
Quickly changing her shape to that of a normal woman, she walked out into the road that would take her into town.  
  
The village was smaller then what she had hoped for. But she knew she had no other choice. She made her way to the center of town where there was a small adoption agency. She had to leave her son there...even if it was a long shot, she had to take it.  
  
Upon walking inside, she was met with a short plump German woman.  
  
"I don't have much time, but I must drop my son off. I can no longer take care of him." Mystique began, hoping the woman spoke English.  
  
The plum lady just gave her a disapproving look "Vell, some times ve just have to do vat needs to be done. So vat is you're child's name?"  
  
Mystique looked down at the boy. She had never given it a name, she had always just called it "child" of "kid".  
  
Suddenly a name came to mind, "Kurt," She began. "His name is Kurt..."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Silent tears streamed down Mystique's face. She had just given up the one thing that ever meant anything to her.  
  
She was now miles from the town. She didn't know where she was going...she just knew she had to get as far away from Kurt as she could. She couldn't let her resentment get in the way of his sanctuary.  
  
Mystique suddenly felt as if she was not alone. A shadowy figure loomed behind her. But she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.  
  
She spoke as she walked, still not turning around "Magneto, what's done is now done. So I suggest that you don't go looking for the boy. Or I might just take my alliances elsewhere. And I know you need me, so don't act otherwise."  
  
"You drive a hard deal Raven." Magneto began, but was cut off my Mystique.  
  
"But it's the only deal I will spur for, so you better take it." She snapped.  
  
Magneto pondered over the deal for a moment before coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Very well, I will accept your deal. But remember this my dear Mystique, you from this moment on...are mine." ******  
  
The memories tormented Mystique. She had soon found Magneto was a man of empty promises. This is why she feared for her son. He could easily decide to finish what he had started, deal or no deal.  
  
Her eyes darted to the bedroom door, some one was knocking. "Who is it?" She shrieked, not in any mood to talk to any one. Let alone one of the brother hood members.  
  
"Its me boss." Came Pietro's voice, as he opened the door to stick his head in.  
  
'Pietro...so much arrogance like his father.' She thought bitterly.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if--"  
  
"Did I say you could enter my room!?" Mystique quickly cut him off. "Get out!" She screamed at him again, tossing a book in the direction of his head. Lucky for Pietro he was fast enough to dodge it, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Mystique needed to wind down. She walked over to her double windows and ripped them open. Letting her true form melt away to that of a black raven, she flew off into the night. She knew where she was going, she had been there before. But for some reason, it was even harder for Mystique to face her son again, knowing she would probably never get a chance to tell him the truth of who she really was.  
  
A/N: Woooah! Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you liked it though. So BE KIND REWIND!!! AND GIVE ME REVIEWS!!!! ^_^ 


	6. Better watch your back

A/n: Gah! Me so sorry for the long lack of updates! My computer crashed -_- and I lost word...like I said before ^^; But I finally got word back!! YAY! Any way, Thanks for all your kind reviews ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt awoke the next morning to the shrill sound of his alarm. He sat up rubbing his eyes, and looked over to the clock. It was only 6AM. He groaned to himself as literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor.  
  
He stood in front of his closet groggily. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. The day before had really taken a toll on him. He turned to face the mirror. "Maybe I should tone down the 'porting for today..." He said aloud to his refection.  
  
After getting dressed, Kurt felt the all too familiar yet new stomach pains as his body called out for food.  
  
Upon getting downstairs, he was greeted by his mother who was busy making breakfast. She looked up from her work when she heard her son come in and smiled. "Good morning Kurt." She said cheerfully, "Did you seep well?"  
  
"I suppose so, but I feel really tired for some reason still...I think my powers take a lot out of me." He said with a yawn  
  
Mrs. Wagner just frowned, "Maybe you should give them a rest for a while, I don't want my boy to be falling asleep in school! Here, you'll need a big breakfast to fuel your body for the day." She shoveled some eggs into his plate, as Kurt reached for some toast and bacon. "I think it would be a good idea for you to pack a lunch now too, I don't want you to fill up on the junk food I hear you young kids buy now a days. This way you can have a healthy lunch. Plus with your new found appetite, I don't think I can afford giving you lunch money any more!" Mrs. Wagner chucked at her own joke warmheartedly.  
  
"But mother! I'll die if I can't get a nice big burger for lunch, with a side of fries, and a delicious soda..." Kurt began to lick his lips. "Oh now I got my self even more hungry."  
  
"What all the fuss about?" Mr. Wagner asked, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Mother's making me take a lunch for to school! She said she's going to fill it with all healthy snacks and meals." Kurt said with a frown.  
  
"Well I think your mothers right, that nice girl Jean said that your powers have given you an accelerated metabolism. So you'll need the food for energy." His father explained, and Mrs. Wagner smiled in approval. But as soon as she turned around, he whispered, "Don't worry son, I'll spot you some money before I drop you off for school."  
  
Kurt Grinned, "Thanks father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystique huffed as she stomped through the halls. She was looking for any student to give her a reason to take her frustration out on. So far that morning she had given out 3 detentions, one to a girl who was chewing gum, another to a boy who had a baseball hat on, and another to another guy who said a swear  
  
She wanted to confront her son so badly, but she knew any attempt to talk to him would put him in danger. Let alone revealing who she really was. Anger and hate welled up inside her toward Magneto.  
  
A student suddenly ran passed her, attempting to get to class on time, but wasn't watching where he was going, and ran right into Mystique, almost knocking her to her feet.  
  
"You clumsy buffoon!" She screamed in rage, "Watch where you're going!" She quickly turned around to see who it was. She was shocked to see it was in fact.Kurt.  
  
He was now on his hands and kneed scrambling to pick up his books, apologizing and he quickly stood up.  
  
"I'm SO sorry Miss, I should have been looking vere I vas going. You see I vas late for my first class and I vas running because I didn't want to be late! So zen you see-" "Just...get to class." She ordered sternly rubbing her eyes. Kurt decided to do what she said, to avoid any more trouble.  
  
Kurt made a mental note to go as fast as he could to English without really running, not wanting to anger the principal further.  
  
Finally he got to the English room. Checking his watch, he found he was only a few minutes late and hurried inside. He was met with some disapproving looks from the teacher, but she hadn't really started the class yet so Kurt figured he was in the clear. He walked to the back of the classroom and took his regular seat next to Rouge.  
  
Kurt set his bag down next to his desk and pulled out his books. He looked around the class wondering what they had in store for the day. To put it bluntly, anything the teacher could have them do would seem incredibly dull compared to the events of the day before.  
  
The teacher unfortunately for Kurt (not tot mention the rest of the class) decided to lecture them on the different literary styles of different people. He tried his hardest not to let his mind wander, but it was hard.  
  
After the lecture was finally over, she told them to use the rest of the class time to work on their projects. Eager to talk to his friend Rogue again, Kurt quickly scooted his desk over.  
  
"So how far have you gotten with ze book?" Kurt asked attempting to strike up a conversation. In response Rogue just looked up and yawned sleepily. "Ah'm finished." She replied simply, pulling her binder from her backpack.  
  
"Oh..." Kurt said with a laugh. "I'm only about half way through it. My English is still a little shaky so it's kind of hard to get through fast." He continued idly flipping through the book. "At ze rate I'm reading this...ve're not going to have much time to work on ze project."  
  
"Well, don't worry about that. Ah can just fill ya in as we go along." She smiled, something that Rogue rarely did.  
  
"Zat sounds good to me." Kurt said running his fingers through his hair. "So ven shall we get together to work on ze project?"  
  
"Ah don't think today would be good, Ah have too much to do back at the institute, but how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds great!" He informed her, now very eager to show off his newfound friend to his parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystique sat in her room, the day was now long over, and the brotherhood boys were out of the house. She cherished her time alone, even someone as fierce as herself, needed alone time. Just some time to think.  
  
Often when Mystique had something on her mind, she would call her old friend, Irene, or more commonly known as destiny. This time was no exception, she walked quickly across the room, phone in hand and dialed her number.  
  
The phone began ringing, and Mystique prayed she would be home. Suddenly she heard a voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" It was Irene.  
  
"Destiny, its me...I have something I need to ask of you. Its important." She tried to hide the fear and concern in her voice.  
  
"Raven? What is it you need, is this about Rogue?" Irene quickly asked, sounding edgy.  
  
"No...This is about my son, Kurt."  
  
There was a long pause, no one knowing what to say exactly.  
  
"I-Irene, he's back." She said simply, "And I fear he is in danger of falling victim to Eric again. Now I know he said that he would leave him alone, but I've come to find that he is weak with promises. He cannot be trusted." She twirled the phone cord in her fingers. "Destiny, I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Raven...I know you're having a lot go on in your life right now, but worrying about your son isn't something that should be top priority at the time. Remember, we still have Rogue to worry about now that she's joined with the X-men." Irene let out a sigh.  
  
"I know Irene, I know. But Kurt's my son, and I guess...I can't help but worry about him. And you can't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Rogue."  
  
Irene sat in silence for a moment before speaking again. "As of now...Kurt is in no real danger, but Raven...I...I see troubled times for you ahead. Both of you."  
  
"What do you mean!? What's going to happen to my son?" Mystique suddenly snapped, almost dropping the phone from her hand.  
  
"I can't know for sure, but I do know this, something unexpected is going to happen."  
  
"What is it? What is it what you see Irene? I need to know!" Mystique suddenly stood up.  
  
"All I'm saying Mystique, is you...and your son. Better watch your backs."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: GAH! Sorry for such a short boring chapter x_X But it really needed to be here for the rest of the story to make any sense what so ever. So Despite the shortness and the lack of action, I hope this chapter met your standards ^_^ Don't worry, it should really pick up in the next chapter or two! So please bare with me! ^______^ 


	7. Mother knows best

A/n: Holy poo! So many reviews :D :D :D :D :D *does a dance of a million hippies* Hmmm.that's all really :P on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystique paced in her room restlessly. Again thoughts plagued her mind, leaving her wakeful.  
  
Her fears had groan since her talk with Irene. She now felt that it wasn't just her paranoia that made her feel the upcoming hardships. Her premonition was unnerving. She had begun to think that her suspicions were correct in thinking Magneto would easily go back on his word.  
  
It wouldn't even be out of the normal for him to do so either. He was a manipulative man who would destroy lives and break apart families, even his own. And as of late, Mystique knew she had become more and more rebellious toward him. Her end of the deal had been long since broken. But then again, she was never one to take orders.  
  
She needed a way to stay close to him. A way she could watch over him. Suddenly it hit her. She now knew the perfect way to get close to him. Without him even knowing she was there.  
  
She lowered her head, silently laughing. Magneto would not get the better of her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Rogue, zis is ze place." Kurt announced, jumping out of his fathers car. Rogue scrambled out from the back seat where she had insisted on sitting.  
  
The three headed up to the front door, Kurt went to open the door only to find it locked. "Mother must have gone out shopping." He said pulling his hand back from the door.  
  
Mr. Wagner stepped in front of his son and Rogue pulling out his keys. "Zat's odd, she should have called to tell me she was going out."  
  
Upon entering the house, Kurt spotted a note on the counter. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Gone to the market, I should be home by 5:00.  
  
~Mother  
  
"Hey father!" Kurt called to Mr. Wagner in the other room, setting the note back on the counter. "Mother just went out to the market."  
  
Kurt's father walked into the kitchen to where the note was. He picked it up, quickly scanning over the writing.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to get a start on dinner." He said, but was obviously kidding from the laugh he got from Kurt and himself. The last time he made dinner, he burned a whole roast and the mashed potatoes were so watered down you could almost drink them.  
  
Kurt looked over to where Rogue was standing. "If you vant, ve can get settled in ze living room, it has the most space of ze house. We'll have plenty of room to work on ze project in zere."  
  
Rogue nodded in response. "Alright, A'll set my bag in there." She maneuvered her way through the furniture in her path. She slid her bag off her shoulder dropping it to the ground with a thump.  
  
Kurt followed close behind her, also placing his stuff on the ground, but being careful not to slam it down, much like Rogue had done. "Ready to get started?"  
  
"Ah Guess so." Rogue pulled out her books, gently placing them before her. Kurt sat looking at her, she seemed like such an isolated person. He wondered why she was like that. She was really the one of the only ones who had talked to him when he first came.  
  
Suddenly Kurt heard the front door open, and he spun around to see his mother. She smiled and came over to him and Rogue. "Hello son, how vas your day?" She smiled.  
  
"It vas alright...didn't you go out to ze market?" Kurt asked, looking at His mother's empty hands. She just patted his head, and responded "I just didn't see anything I like dear." She smiled, and then walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Kurt? Kurt!" She then called from the other room. "Could you come here for a minute?"  
  
Kurt looked over to Rogue apologetically. "I'll be right back." He said as he stood up.  
  
"Kurt, I need you to come and do an errand vith me. Ve can drop your friend off on the vay..." She trailed off seeing the look on Kurt's face. "Now don't give me that look, there vill be time for playing vith friends later."  
  
"But mother, I'm vorking on a project...it's kind of important..." He said, scuffing his feet on the floor, hoping Rogue didn't hear his argument with his mother.  
  
"Kurt, I hate to do zis to you really, but something came up, I'm going to need your help vith zis."  
  
Kurt ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. "Alright, let me tell Rogue." He said, wandering back into the living room.  
  
"Rogue...I have to help my mother vith something, I'm really sorry but she really needs me I guess."  
  
"That's fine Ah guess, I mean if your family's in trouble, Ah guess you should help em' out you know?" She said, slowly packing her books back into her bag.  
  
"I'm really sorry about zis." He said guiltily.  
  
"Oh don' be, these things happen, besides, Ah know what its like to have leave on an emergency. Ah just hope every things ok."  
  
"Thanks, I guess you're right. Besides, ve still have some time to do ze project right?"  
  
"Yeah, an' don't worry I can start it tonight." She said, smiling.  
  
"So, need a ride home?" Kurt asked, putting away his things as well. But Rogue just shook her head. "Nah, A'll just walk home, it really isn't that far."  
  
Kurt nodded and walked her to the door, "I guess I'll see you later zen."  
  
She nodded her self, before walking out the door, and down the street. He watched until she was out of sight before closing the door. He turned to go back to the kitchen to let his mother know he was ready but she was already behind him, keys in hand.  
  
"Come along dear, I have something I vant to show you." She gestured him along toward the car, and he reluctantly climbed inside.  
  
"So mother, what was this whole urgency you had to take me along on?" Kurt asked, leaning back in his seat. But no reply came from his mother, she seemed like she was concentrating on where she was going, or just didn't want to listen to her son. Either way, it was unnerving.  
  
After a moment or two more of silence, she finally spoke up. "I have to concentrate Kurt, I vill explain later. Just hush for now."  
  
Kurt felt a little hurt by his mother's words, she had never taken such a tone with him before, and he was rather taken aback. He shifted in his seat, as silently as he could. He didn't want to upset his mother further. Although, he couldn't think of why she was acting like she was, had he done something wrong perhaps? He hoped it wouldn't be because of the changes he had been going through. But she did seem perfectly at ease with them before.  
  
The winding back roads seemed to go on forever. Kurt lazily plopped his head on his fist as he stared out the window, watching the pavement speed by. Once in a while, he would glace up at his mother, but her look remained unchanged. The single determined appearance remained in her eyes.  
  
Finally after what seemed like about an hour and a half of driving, they pulled up to an old run down trailer. It seemed as it was in the middle of a war zone. Nothing within a hundred foot radius seemed to show any sign of life. Anything beyond that was short and looked like it was barely clinging to life at all.  
  
"Come one, out of ze car" His mother hurried him. Kurt's confusion seemed to only grow as he stepped out of the passenger side.  
  
"I guess you're probably wondering why I brought you out here Kurt. But what ever happens, what ever you see, I have only taken you here to talk. So please, stay where you are, and don't be scared by what ever you see."  
  
This how ever cleared nothing up for Kurt, his bewilderment only grew. For one thing, why had his mother taken him all the way out here, to this place...of all places to talk? Why not just at home? But most of all, since when was his mother able to speak perfect English.  
  
"Mother, what is this all about? I don't understand what's going on..." He asked in German.  
  
"Kurt...I don't speak German..." His mother said softly. But Kurt just shook his head. He didn't know what kind of game his mother was playing, but he didn't like it.  
  
"Vat are you talking about? Vhy did you say you cant speak German?" Kurt said, stepping closer to his mother.  
  
"Because son...some things aren't always as they seem. But please remember I'm just here to talk..." Kurt looked deep into his mother's eyes. But there was something wrong. They suddenly weren't his mother's eyes at all. They seemed to glow. They seemed yellow even. But it wasn't just that, she started to change all together. He form melted away to reveal some one who definitely was not his loving mother. This women stood slightly taller then his mother. Her hair was a deep red, and her skin...was blue.  
  
Standing before Kurt was no other then Mystique. He stared in complete disbelief. He was confused more then ever, but nothing to compare to what he heard her say next.  
  
"Yes son...I'm your mother...your real mother..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n: HOLY CRAP!!! Some things are finally starting to happen ^^ YAY!! Lets hope I can get my next chapter up a hell of a lot faster then this one o_o...Really sorry this took so long ^^; yes, sorry, short chapter o_o;; 


	8. A little chat with Mother

A/N: ^_^ I'm back! :) *Feels happy* Sorry for the many typos in the last chapter. Like Deer and not Dear? *Smacks self* what was I thinking ^^; Any way, Chapter 8! On we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt stood there in total disbelief. He was in a daze. His head was swarming with questions. This women standing before him, could she be crazy? How could she be his mother?  
  
He shook his head in hopes of riding his mind of the questions. He needed to pull himself together. Not only did this person scare him, he wondered where his adoptive mother was. After all, this woman was driving her car.  
  
"You...you're my real mother?" He questioned shakily. He decided to keep his guard up, for all he knew she could be dangerous.  
  
"Yes son. I had to give you up years ago, I'm so sorry..." She trailed off, stepping closer to him, but he instinctively backed away. The unknown whereabouts of his German mother was unnerving.  
  
"Vhere is my mother..." He asked as if suddenly not listening to anything she had to say. "Vhat have you done vith her?"  
  
"Just listen to what I have to say, and I shall tell you. Please, hear me out son." She half pleaded yet there was a hint if threat to her voice. Hearing this strange woman call him son almost made him flinch.  
  
He looked at her and silently nodded reluctantly. "Right, I'll listen, but zen you have to tell me vhere she is."  
  
She smiled and narrowed her eyes. "I knew you would see things more clearly." She walked over to the trailer and opened the door. "It's more private in here." She gestured, although Kurt didn't know what they would need privacy from.  
  
When he walked inside, Kurt was met with a stale yet still strong cigarette smell. He scrunched up his nose sickened. The walls were stained with various colors and the rug was covered in burns. Most of the furniture was old, from around the mid 70's. It seemed to lack many colors that a cherry home should have. All the tones were browns, oranges, and pale yellows. Kurt didn't think he would like to live in a place like this.  
  
"Is zis your house?" Kurt asked, pulling a turned over footstool out of his way. He looked up at Mystique who had an amused look on her face. A chuckle arose in her mouth.  
  
"Heavens no, my standards would never drop so far." She said before turning back to the fold up table she was trying to keep standing, but it seemed to be a loosing battle for her.  
  
After finally getting it to stand by propping it up against an extra chair, she gestured for Kurt to sit down. He looked at the seat waiting for a moment before finally sitting down.  
  
"So...Who are you zen...Like other zen my mother?" Kurt asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, some know me as Mystique. Others..." She began to change again, as her flesh lightened, her form once again changed into a rather familiar face. It was his principal... "And others my dear boy, call me Raven Darkholm."  
  
"Vas?!" Kurt's eyes became unblinking; his head was swimming more then ever. His whole world he had come to know so far in America was changing so fast.  
  
"But Kurt, you must understand, this is not the reason I have taken you here. I need to speak to you about something." She drifted off, not sure how to word it. "Son...Your very existence...everything you have come to know in this world is about to change. And I offer you two paths to take. One, go back to your home, and play with your powers like a little X- men would. But take this path...and you may soon come to find it's far too dangerous." She then shifted back into her regular form. "But come with me my boy...and I'll protect you from all that. I offer you sanctuary from all the world has out for you...I know far more then you know about you."  
  
Kurt looked at her in astonishment. 'Could there really be more to this then I know?' He pondered over as he watched his mother strum her fingers idly across the table. A small yet very confident smirk lay on her face.  
  
"So I look to you son, to make a choice. Come with me, I can help you with your powers and shield you from the world."  
  
"Shield me from what though?" Kurt demanded. He couldn't be sure she was truthful and thus far she seemed to be beating around the bush with him. If there was truly something out there waiting to harm him in some way...she should have just come right out and said it to him.  
  
"It's complicated really...and I fear that if I told you the truth your acceptance would be harder to obtain then it is now." She stopped strumming her fingers and stood up. "What will it be then?"  
  
Kurt just shook his head, not knowing what to say. "Can you give me time to just mull it all over?" nothing she had said so far gained even an ounce of his trust.  
  
Mystique pondered the question for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Yes. But keep in mind, you may not remain hidden forever."  
  
"And what of my mother?"  
  
"Don't worry, she will be returned with no recollection of today's events." She saw the hard look from Kurt. "And yes, she is unharmed."  
  
Kurt let out a little sigh. "Vell...I suppose I should be on my way now." He stood up and walked over to the door not looking back.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather have a ride?" Mystique asked, her voice seemed like she was really looking for a 'yes' answer.  
  
"No." He responded simply. "I'll walk..."  
  
The answer stuck Mystique hard. It was so blunt, so uncaring. She knew that reaching Kurt would be a challenge, but facing it for herself was harder for her to take then she though. Watching the door shut behind Kurt she sat back down...defeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part of Kurt was incredibly reluctant for leaving the trailer. He couldn't place weather it was that he had an incredibly long walk ahead of him, or that part of him really wanted to stay with his real mother. He just had too many questions clouding his mind. But he tried to just not think of all of that right now...  
  
Every few hundred feet of walking, he practiced his teleporting. He kept to the back roads to keep sure no one could see him. After what seemed like hours he finally arrived home.  
  
He opened the front door to find a totally dark house. His walk had proved to be longer then he first anticipated. "Hello?" He called out half expecting to get no response.  
  
And none came. He wandered slowly up the steps and looked into his parent's room only to find his father sleeping soundly.  
  
"Mother..." He trailed off helplessly. She still wasn't returned home as promised by Mystique. He turned back around angered. He knew he shouldn't have trusted her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the brotherhood house, things were far less then peaceful. The discovery of a strange bound woman in Mystique's room brought many questions to the minds of the boys.  
  
Toad was lazily sprawled across the couch next to Freddy. He looked over at him confused. "Who's that chick in her room yo?" He said picking at his ear.  
  
"I dunno...I didn't hear anything from the boss lady about this one." Freddy responded. "Do ya think we should do anything about it?"  
  
"Don't be stupid." Lance joined in appearing in the doorway. "Since when does Mystique have to explain herself to us. That woman's psychotic, who knows what she's up to."  
  
"Still...What do we do if she comes to?" Freddy asked looking over at Lance.  
  
"Nothing. We leave her in there. It's none of our busyness." He snapped back crossing his arms across his chest. "Besides, do you really want to cross Mystique's path with the way she's been lately?"  
  
They all just shook their heads no. Crossing her path was defiantly not a good idea at all...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Wow...sorry for a short filler chapter T_T So long it's been since I've updated!! @_@ It's crazy really...  
  
Hopefully it wont take me a million years to update my next chapter ^^;  
  
Don't forget to leave me one of those wondrous reviews! 


	9. Searching for help

A/n: Woah! Almost 100 reviews!! is happy Things are coming swiftly on their way. Soon the people will get what they want :]  
  
You all know what it is! Mwaha!  
  
The brotherhood sat stumped over the strange woman in their house. Toad in particular kept wandering up to the room where she was kept, listening in intently to hear if she had yet come to.  
  
Freddy had wandered up the stairs as well walking up behind Toad, his protruding belly knocking him into the door as he came closer.  
  
He turned around to face Freddy. "Watch it yo!" He scolded trying to push him back but only managed to poke in his fat a little.  
  
Fred grunted out a laugh. "Heh, sorry Toad. Didn't see ya there at first."  
  
"Well watch out next time ok?" He said before pressing his ear up to the door once again, trying to hear anything more. But as before not a sound was made. He pulled away, disappointment lingered on his mind.  
  
"Toad, your curiosity is going to get the better of you some day you know that?" Freddy laughed before losing interest entirely in Toad and walked off looking for something better to do.  
  
Toad looked in through the keyhole of the shut door, not wanting to really open it in fear of disturbing a single thing in Mystique's room. He had no way of knowing if she was to come home any second, so he would rather get caught just looking, then being in her room.  
  
"Where is that woman any way..." His voice carried off into the hall before fading out.  
  
Suddenly Toad heard a muffled moan come from behind the door. Toad jumped hearing the sound, reaching slowly for the doorknob. Suddenly a strong grasp met his hand, stopping it in its path. He slowly moved his eyes up, frightened of whose gaze he may meet. He let out a sigh of relief seeing it was only Pietro.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea with the boss." Pietro said sternly lowering his eyes towards the door.  
  
"What is this? You all spyin on me or something?" Toad replied wrenching his hand away from Pietro's vice. He turned to the door once more, peering through the keyhole further. However, his heart slowed down once again when he saw she still had yet to come to.  
  
"This is just way too strange for me man...a toad can only take so much."  
  
Kurt didn't think it was wise to tell his father what happened. Waking him was not the best thing at the time, and Kurt knew he would make things only more complicated. Instead, he decided to go to the only other place he could think of. The Xavier Institute. He figured within the few hours it took him to walk back, Mystique would have returned his mother by now. But he was wrong...  
  
'If they knew about me so quickly then would they know about my mother...well, the real one for that matter...' He pondered over in his head. "No." He corrected himself firmly aloud. "Mystique. She may be my mother by blood but after all this I could never call her...mother."  
  
Kurt finally reached the gates of the institution. It was rather late at night being around 11:30 but he was desperate. A few cranky people would be the least of his worries. All he could hope for is that they could help him.  
  
He stopped for a moment outside the grounds marveling at the structure. The building was massive, and the space around it was gigantic. 'This Xavier must have a lot of money...' Kurt tried joking to himself to lighten his frantic mood. Needless to say it didn't work all that well.  
  
Kurt squinted into the darkness looking for some sort of buzzer or intercom. But it proved pointless. He couldn't see anything. He never was good at seeing in the dark. He knew he couldn't just sit there though. He needed to get around the gate.  
  
Frustrated, he focused on the other side of the gate. The all too strange yet oddly familiar rushing sensation filled every one of his senses as the world blurred around him.  
  
He found himself on the other side in the institute's grounds. Aside from feeling a little lightheaded Kurt was happy that he had been able to get inside.  
  
Kurt began walking forward quickly wanting to seek out their advice. He stopped suddenly hearing something to his left. He turned his head towards the sound, but couldn't see anything.  
  
The sound became steadily louder with every passing second. He squinted to get a better look but still he couldn't see. Slowly he walked towards the noise that sounded almost mechanical.  
  
He peered closer to the sound and suddenly saw a light flash illuminating the aria. It was sparkling a bit before it finally shot at him. In panic he jumped to the ground out of the way. He shook his head in bewilderment. 'Was that a laser?'  
  
Another light illuminated from his right shooting at him as he franticly jumped out of the way of that one too. "What is this?" He yelled into the night...wanting desperately for some one to be there to make it all stop.  
  
He looked towards the front doors of the institute while on his side. But his vision was blurred having some of the dirt getting in it. He focused the best he could for the doorstep before teleporting himself over.  
  
Only something went wrong. He felt himself come out of the teleport...yet he still felt at if he was moving at high speeds. Then it hit him. He was falling. He let out a yelp of shock as he saw the ground come at him. He covered his face waiting for the impact.  
  
But it never came. Everything all at one moment just seemed to become still. Silence again filled the night. He took his hands away from his eyes to see what was going on. From what he could tell, he was only about 50 feet from front door and he could just barely make out a figure standing in it.  
  
A voice suddenly filled his mind, as he was still suspended in the air breathing heavily.  
  
'Ah...Kurt Wagner. How nice it is to finally see you in person.' The voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Kurt looked around franticly into the night to see where it was coming from. But saw no one. 'Jean...I do think it would be safe for you to let the poor boy down...he's not going to do us any harm I think.'  
  
Slowly Kurt once again felt movement as he was slowly lowered to the ground. He was thankful to feel something solid under his feat again.  
  
After brushing himself off and fixing his clothes Kurt walked cautiously over to the door. "Vat vas all zat?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking a bit.  
  
"That..." Jean said as she flipped on a switch that illuminated the front steps. "Was the institute's outer defenses."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Defenses from vat exactly?"  
  
"Lets just say...not all mutants are like us Kurt. Some have different ways of seeing things...and have their own ways of showing it." She decided that would be all she needed to tell him for now...he looked frantic enough and she felt the last thing he needed to know about was the ever growing threat of their discovery...and the trouble it could so easily bring.  
  
Hearing this made Kurt's heart leap. This was good, the chances of them knowing this Mystique character were larger.  
  
Finally he calmed down enough to clear his head. "I need your help..." He let slip out. "Some one has my mother, they didn't tell me where or anything, and she just has her! And she wont let her go and-"  
  
"Please Kurt, try to calm yourself." Kurt knew the voice as the one before. This time he was able to see where it was coming from. Professor Xavier wheeled out of the front door; he was dressed in a brown bathrobe with a thick quilt covering his legs.  
  
'Is this the Professor?' Kurt wondered. He took a step closer towards the steps and tried to order his thoughts.  
  
"Please, I need your help." He managed to speak much slower this time. "She's been taken by another mutant."  
  
"Who Kurt? Do you know what their name was?" The Professor said, his voice smooth.  
  
He nodded in a definite manor. "Yes, her name's Mystique...or Raven...I don't remember vat her real one vas."  
  
The X-Men all seemed to have the same reaction. Although Kurt couldn't quite place what it was.  
  
"You know of her?" He asked hopefully. Jean sighed a little but had a somewhat sad smile on her face.  
  
"A little too well I'm afraid." Jean said the smile fading from her face.  
  
"Zen you can help me?" Kurt asked, his spirits higher.  
  
"Well, it may not be so simple...Mystique is a very cunning women. Her mutant abilities make her even harder to track down. Even if we were to find her we can only hope she tells us the whereabouts of your mother." Xavier added rather grimly.  
  
Kurt's hopes needless to say dropped considerably. He fell to his knees in complete physical and emotion exhaustion. "Is there anything you can do to help me?"  
  
Jean walked over to Kurt and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We will do every thing in our power to get your mother back." Her voice made Kurt feel warm, and he let out some of his tenseness slightly.  
  
"Jean, assemble the team." The professor instructed. "We should act as soon as we can. Kurt, you should rest. You may find quarters here tonight if you wish."  
  
"No." He stated firmly before standing up. "I vant to help. I need to be there for her..."  
  
"Very well." The professor nodded. He could see the determination in him, and he knew no amount of talking could turn him away. "It could be dangerous for you. You're not so experienced with your powers. Are you sure you wish to go."  
  
"Yes." He said strongly. "I will find my mother, and I will bring her back."  
  
WOAH! Why am I such a butt? First off, I took another million years to update. Then I give you yet another semi filler chapter! Thank you all for bearing with me for so long! And another _**BIG HUGE**_ thanks for helping me reach my 100 review!  
  
Thank you all! 


End file.
